The Alpha Dragon
by DragonessGem
Summary: My first story, will try to update often. Please review! Rated T for occasional 'explicit' language. Spoilers for HTTYD2 will likely arise in later chapters. Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with How to Train Your Dragon except for this story.
1. Chapter 1

I soared through the night sky, watching the newest battle unfold on the island below. I could easily fly down and stop it all, but I hated senseless killing. I gazed at the large fires spreading across the Hideous Zippleback's gas. A small whimper escaped my mouth as I watched the controlled dragons rip apart the humans' village. Suddenly, a soft whistle cut through my thoughts.

I snapped my head towards the sound to see a large net flying through the air. I frantically snapped my wings, trying to fly away, but it was no use. I was soon ensnared, feeling a sharp pain at the tips of my wings. I struggled, losing altitude fast. I gave up and spread myself out, bracing myself for the impact of the ground. I closed my eyes, thoughts flitting around in my head.

_I hope I die fast- But I'm so young! I don't want to die!- But I have no choice-_ My inner turmoil ended as I slammed into the ground. I let out a snort, twisting my head and trying to get my mouth close to the rope, but my neck wasn't long enough and I couldn't even get close. I heard a loud rustle in the near forest, and I froze, my ears lifting up.

_So here's my killer…_ I thought. A small, thin boy stepped out into the clearing where I lay. I gave him a sad gaze, whimpering. "Don't kill me…" I whispered, even though I knew he couldn't understand me. And why wouldn't he kill me anyways? I was a Night Fury! I was the greatest prize for a viking.

I placed my head on the ground. _Please just make it quick,_ I thought. The boy slid out his knife and placed it on my back. He seemed to hesitate, then finally pick the knife back up and brought it down hard. I felt a bit of the pressure around my wings lift away. I picked my head back up, gazing at the boy curiously.

"I can't do it. I can't kill a defenseless dragon!" He muttered. I let out a strong breath, pushing his bangs back. He looked at me, slicing at the bonds harder now. They finally fell away, and I heaved myself up. Our eyes locked, and I saw the boy was shaking with fear.

I crouched down and nuzzled his hand. Startled, he shied away, but that contact was enough for me. I now knew his mind. I closed my eyes and focused on reaching out with my mind. I felt a connection and tried it out.

'Can you hear me?' I asked tentatively.

The boy blinked, startled. I opened my eyes and gazed at him.

'Can you?' I asked again.

"I-is that you?" The boy asked. I nodded happily and leaped on top of him playfully. "No, stop, _stop!_ He exclaimed, pushing at me. I leaped gracefully off him and landed behind his feet.

'So you heard me? Try answering me in your mind.' I told him.

'Uhhh, hi?' I heard.

'There you go! That's it! Now we can talk anywhere, and I can feel out of your senses. I know, it's creepy, but we can maybe become friends like this. Ok, bye for now!" I flapped my wings and tried to fly away, but I was unable to get enough lift. Growling angrily, I gave up and walked away.

Once I was out of the boy's sight, I looked back and checked myself. _Tailwings, check. Wings, check. Wingtips-_ I stopped, gazing in horror at my wingtips. I had been clipped, like some captured bird! There was no way I would be able to fly anymore. I slumped down on the ground and sighed. _Damn…_

o0o0o

I gazed around at the clearing that was now my home. _At least I won't have to deal with alpha…_ I thought glumly. Feeling bored, I decided to contact the boy from yesterday.

'Hey. It's me, Denial. Or I guess just the Night Fury to you, since I never introduced myself. And what is your name?'

'Denial? That's a horrible name! From now on, your name is Skyefall. No arguing! And my name is Iccup, the future chieftain of Berk. My dad wanted to call me Hiccup, but I guess Mom said no, so they agreed to just take off the H.'

'Haha, Skyefall, because I fell from the sky. Thanks.' I muttered sarcastically. 'So whatcha up to?'

'Plans for your new wingtips. It's my fault the were torn off, so if I want to be your friend might as well give you back what I stole.'

I gasped. This human, who I had just met and who had come to me planning to kill me, was now wanting to heal my wings? This was madness! But, it was the first time any human had even considered not killing a dragon they met, so I guess it made sense. 'Th-thanks…' I said shakily.

'Aw, no problem. I have hardly anything to do anyways. Oh, I have to go. Dad wants me. Bye!'

I curled up on the soft grass, contemplating this sudden strange turn in my life. I had gotten a new human friend just because he didn't have the stomach to kill me. _Iccup. What a strange name._ I thought. I sighed and stretched out, trying to get back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Here is the next one, and I will probably post multiple chapters today. I have nothing to do... :)**

I woke up to a small probing in my mind. 'Yes?' I asked towards the source.

'Oh good, you're finally awake! I want to come visit you again. Am I allowed?' Iccup asked.

I snorted softly. 'Of course! It's not like I have anything to do right now. Please bring food though!'

I sensed Iccup was laughing. 'Of course, my dear Night Fury. Don't want you to decide to eat me now!'

'Alright, I'll see you then,' I said mirthfully.

I laid down my head and gazed at the sun. _Such a beautiful light,_ I thought. I reached out a paw and pretended to swat at it. Sighing, I thought, _I wish I could get close to it again. I want to feel the wind rush past again! Why did a stupid viking have to just shoot me out of the sky? He wasn't able to kill me anyways! Gah! Stupid 'fate'!_

My train of thought ended as the small viking I had just cursed stepped into the clearing. I stood up and romped over to greet him. Once his face was thoroughly covered in licks, I sat up and gazed at him hopefully.

"Okay, okay! You can have your fish!" Iccup said, pulling out a large fish from the wicker basket he had brought. He tossed it to me and I leaped at it, swallowing it in one bite.

'More?' I asked, panting excitedly.

"Not yet. I want to see your wings and make a few measurements. After, you can eat all you want." Iccup walked slowly towards me, hand outstretched. I opened my mouth, fighting back a growl. Iccup stopped. "What happened to your teeth?" He asked, confused.

My growl evaporated away, replaced by a purr of laughter. I snapped them back out, giving Iccup a toothy grin. 'They're retractable. It's useful for playing around with other dragons.' I told him, not even noticing that he had stepped a lot closer than he had been before.

Iccup reached out and grabbed at my wing. I flinched away, startling the boy. 'Sorry… I'm not used to humans touching me.'

Iccup reached out again, and this time I ignored my instincts, spreading my wing out and pushing it into the boys hands. 'Do whatever you want,' I whispered softly.

Iccup carefully ran his hands across the leather on my wings. I pulled away as he hit the tender skin of my torn wingtips. "Sorry!" He exclaimed as he saw me wincing. I shook my head and put extended my wing back out.

Iccup finally finished and sat down in the grass. He pulled out a sheet of paper and some charcoal. I watched as he wrote strange symbols down, and started to draw me. He finally finished and stood up. "Well, I guess I'll see you later!" He said happily and almost skipped away, his brown hair flapping in the wind.

I smiled as I watched him go. _He's such an interesting human._ I thought. _I hope there are others out there._ I reached out and grabbed the basket he had left and started to eat, purring quietly.

As I finished off the last of the fish, I realized I had nothing to do. _Hm, maybe I should try tuning into Iccup's senses. I really do wonder what his life is like. _So, I curled up and closed my eyes, reaching for his mind.

I connected with him, and everything was confusing at first. I still heard everything back at the clearing, but I was also hearing the birds chirp in the forest Iccup was in. But then my senses adjusted to just his, and it was fine.

The viking was heading back to his house from what I could tell. He finally stepped out of the thicket of trees and into his village.

"Ah, Iccup!" Said a burly man with a long, thick, red beard. "I've got great news for you, my son. Come along!" I felt Iccup being pushed along by this man, who I guessed was his father because he had said my son.

"Actually, Dad, I have something to tell you too," Iccup said.

His father laughed. "'Course yah do! Me first though!" He paused dramatically, stopping Iccup. "I've decided to enroll you in the academy!"

Iccup gasped. "But… No! I don't-"

The chief cut him off. "Classes start tomorrow! You better not be late or Gobber'll be mighty mad! Have fun!"

**And there you go! Hope you like it! I will get at least one more chapter up today, probably more. Stayed tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you guys go. Enjoy!**

Iccup sighed as he started to walk towards the place his father had called the academy.

'Hey, what's the academy?' I asked curiously.

Iccup paused, blinking. 'Hey have you been using my senses?' He accused. 'Well…. It's this place where we train… to kill dragons.'

'Yes, I've been using your senses! What did you expect? And anyways, why didn't you argue? Your father can't be that scary, can he?'

Iccup snickered. 'Oh, you definitely don't know my father if you say that. He is the chieftain of Berk, so he kinda knows how to make your life miserable if necessary.'

'Oh. Well, try to do your best to not actually kill any dragons.' I told him in a fatherly tone.

'You should know I won't be able to kill any. If I can't kill _you_, how would I be able to kill any others?

'Oh, so now I'm the top of your list of things that should be killed? Thanks.'

'Whatever, Fury. I need to go. Keep watching if you like, but you won't like what you see, just so you know. Bye!' With that, Iccup continued walking.

"Alright. I can do this! Make them think I want to kill dragons and it will all turn out okay! I hope…" He muttered as the large arena rose above him.

'Just go in! I'm here with you if you need help. Don't worry!' I told him.

Iccup took a deep breath and stepped through the doors. "Alright Gobber, I'm here! What do I need to do?"

"Why, suit up of course! Shield, weapon, and helmet. There over there!" Gobber said, gesturing over to the side. I focused on the image of him in my mind. He was like a slightly smaller blond version of the chief with an arm and a leg torn off, probably from a dragon.

Iccup walked over and grabbed a metal shield, a sword, and an oversized helmet. _I hope this doesn't end out badly,_ I heard him think.

"Alright, men and ladies! First up is something quite hard. The Whispering Death!"

'Watch out for this, Iccup. That one is real feisty. To stop it, try throwing metal at it.'

'How? This shield isn't exactly meta- woah!' Iccup leaped away from a blast of flame as the Death left its cage.

'No, but your sword is! Throw it at its mouth!'

Iccup hesitated, contemplating this.

'You're going to be attacked! Just trust me! I'm a dragon as well, so I know this. Throw, NOW!'

Iccup heaved back his arm and threw the sword straight at the rows of jagged teeth characteristic only of a Whispering Death. The glint of the sword caught the dragon's attention, and it tried to fly away. The sword lodged itself into the gum of the Death, causing it to cry out.

'Go retrieve the sword, and make sure you touch the dragon. It will likely reach out to talk to you if you do, if not contact it yourself.' Iccup did so, 'accidentally' stroking the dragon's nose.

'Ok, if he contacts you, I will also be included. I can tell the dragon that you didn't mean no harm, and it will calm down. Just be ready for it to enter your mind screaming at you!'

Sure enough, the Death reached out and touched Iccup's mind. 'Human, why did you stroke my nose after stabbing me? You're so mean! It will take forever for my gum to heal and you act like everything is ok! I-'

'It's ok! Iccup means no harm to you. It was because of me that he threw the sword calm down.'

'Ah, so you got yourself a human puppet, Fury. Nice going!' The Whispering Death said.

'What? No! I am not Skyefall's puppet! Don't make any assumptions like that!'

The Death snickered. 'That's what you think.'

I growled. 'He isn't my puppet and he won't be yours! Back off! He is just a friendly human.'

'Hey guys, can we stop? Just go back to the darkness in your cage please, Death.'

The Death snorted. 'Fine. And don't call me Death. Just call me Whisper if I ever contact you again.' Whisper then pulled back and flew away to his cage.

A blond boy and girl, likely twins, walked up to Iccup. "Hey! You stole my thunder! I was about to do that!" The boy said.

"No! I was!" The girl said, shoving at him. They started fighting vicously.

"Um, ok! Rufftun, Tufftun, I'll leave you to it. I'm going home."

'Skyefall, it's getting dark. You should probably sleep.'

'Okay. Night.'

I pulled back and returned to my body. _Poor Iccup. I wish he didn't have to train to kill us. _I sighed, staring at the stars. _Oh, I can't wait until he gets my new wingtips done! I want to fly again, be one with the night! Please hurry, my boy!_

**Hope you liked it! I will get the next chapter up once I wake up tomorrow. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I will start answering reviews to questions at the end of the chapters, so please read if you posted a question!**

It was a rustle, as usual, that woke me. However, the timing was not usual. I could barely see, for it was the middle of the night with a lot of cloud cover. I sniffed at the air, trying to find a scent. Once I had it, I crouched low to the ground and growled.

_This is definitely not Iccup. Whoever it is seems quite hostile. _I slowly stepped forward, tail swishing. I could feel a plasma blast charging itself in my stomach. Slowly, I realized whoever it was mumbling to themselves.

"Why did I even come here? I don't even know what's here! Iccup has been acting weird and all, but why did I even think to come here?-"

I let loose the large plasma blast. The human leapt away from the tree, pulling out a dagger.

"A-a Night Fury?" The human asked shakily. I snorted in agreement and shot another blast. "Stop! I'm not here to hurt you!"

I paused, growling lowly. The human started to walk towards me. As the viking got closer, I saw that it was a girl. _A female viking? And why is she all the way out here this late at night?_

The girl had gotten really close now, and I could feel the hostility radiating from her. I growled louder, snapping at her hand. She backed off, and the hostility lessened.

"I'm sorry if you can feel that I hate you or something. It's just because I've grown up fighting you guys, but I really don't want to hurt you."

I snorted, whipping my head towards her dagger and roaring.

Suddenly frightened, she dropped her dagger and backed away. As the dagger hit the ground, I ceased my roar and started purring. The girl paused and started to step forward again, hand outstretched. I picked up a paw and touched her hand.

'So, what is your name?' The girl stopped, startled. 'Yes, this is the Night Fury. Now just answer me please!'

"Uh, I'm Astrie." She mumbled.

'Good. Now Astrie, why are you here?' I asked.

"Because he has been acting a little strange, keeping himself locked up in his room. I followed his tracks here. Who knew he had his own pet dragon!" She said the last part almost wistfully.

I roared at this. 'I AM NOONE'S PET!' I screamed.

"Okay, okay! Calm. _Down. _Now, I am going to go home now and pretend this didn't happen. Bye!"

_Oh no you don't!_ I thought. I leaped on top of Astrie, growling. 'I know you humans too well. You aren't going to go home and forget about this! You are going to go home and tell everyone that I am here! Well, I'm not allowing that. Come here!'

I lifted Astrie up and dragged her over to the worn down grass where I had been sleeping. 'Stay.' I muttered and curled up around her, falling asleep.

I woke back up once Iccup finally decided to show up. I stood up, shaking myself out. Astrie also stood up, looking at Iccup with bleary eyes.

"Woah, Astrie, why are you here?" Iccup asked, surprised.

'Because she came here last night and was going to go tell your village that I was here,' I explained.

'Oh.' He replied simply.

'Yeah. So please take your girlfriend here away and come back later.' I said, sitting down with my back to the two of them.

Iccup sighed. "Come on Astrie. And please don't tell anyone about Skyefall."

"I won't! I wasn't even going to in the first place!" She promised.

_Right. _I thought sourly. I heard a crack as they left. Sighing, I plopped down and stared at the sky. Now, with another human, who was hostile, knew about me. Wasn't that wonderful? _I hope I didn't upset Iccup…_ I thought.

'Iccup?' I asked.

"Yeah?" I heard out loud. Startled, I turned around. 'I thought you left!'

Iccup laughed. "Nope! I have to give you my present first!" I tilted my head, staring at him. He slowly brought his hands around and outstretched them. A bunch of pieces of black leather were piled in both his hands. I sniffed it and tilted my head.

"These are your new wingtips, silly! Made from dragon leather in case you get in a firey fight with another dragon! Now hold still and open your wings." I obliged, hunkering down so he could get on me.

'Thanks! You got these so fast!' I exclaimed, almost wiggling with excitement.

"Calm down, bud. You're going to knock me off!" Iccup yelled, giggling. He carefully stepped out onto my wing and attached the tips. Once he finally finished, I beat my wings (With Iccup still on me) and started to fly.

I soared through the sky, panting happily. I got so lost in the moment, I barely heard Iccup.

"Woah! Bud, slow down! I can't stay on. Stop!"

I immediately slowed down and started to descend. 'Sorry,' I said sheepishly.

"It's okay bud. Come here!" Iccup stepped forward and started scratching my head. I growled in excitement, rubbing back. He suddenly hit my pressure point, and I collapsed. 'Oh thank you,' I said before silently blacking out.

**Ok, now for some answers.**

**Dimension Distorter: Thanks for being the first to review! Now, for your question. In the first movie, it starts with the vikings fighting with the dragons. Hiccup doesn't want to kill a dragon, so he spares Toothless's life, which turns out to be a good thing in the end. That is what is happening here. Iccup's and Skyfall's bond is growing while he spars with the other kids against dragons. Eventually it will turn out alright (Hopefully) ;) And yes, this is basically a remake of the movie with slight name changes as you hopefully noticed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you guys go. This is kind of shorter, but I'm hoping to get another chapter up today, so bear with it.**

Iccup came back the next day with a large basket. "Hey, buddy! I've got food!" I leaped over to greet him and pawed at the basket. "So, about yesterday… You aren't mad are you?"

I paused, searching his face. 'No, just a little upset that a hostile human knows about me being here.'

"Good! Now I brought a special present!" He reached into the basket of fish and brought out a long eel. I backed up, hissing.

'Get that disgusting thing away from me!' I yelled, spitting a small plasma blast in its direction.

"Okay! Look, see? I'm throwing it away," Iccup said, tossing it into the bushes.

'Good. Now, get on my back.'

"What? Why?"

'Because I told you to!' I said commandingly. Iccup quickly walked over, seeming a little frightened. 'We're going to go on a little ride.' I told him, beating my wings. 'Hold on tight!' I flew into the sky, screaming into the wind. 'Isn't this fun?' I asked Iccup.

'Uh, I guess?' He replied.

'Oh, get ready for a spiral!' I yelled as we approached a large rock. I spun my body, shooting a plasma blast through the rock. As we got closer, I curled my wings close to my body and relied on the spin to keep me airborne.

'Skyefall! This really is amazing, but I'd rather not die now!' I gazed down and saw a dot of brown falling towards the water. _Oops._

I snapped my wings, hurtling towards the dot. I stretched out my paws and caught him just before he landed in the mouth of a large sea dragon. 'It's okay, I got you.'

I could feel Iccup panting and shaking in my grasp. I flew back towards my clearing and landed, setting him down gently. 'I told you to hold on tight!' I scolded.

"It's kind of hard to hold on with nothing to hold on to!"

'Then fix that! You can make things. Make something to sit on that has a spike on it.'

"Alright, Skyefall. I will make you a saddle. Now, I gotta go. It's almost training time. You can watch if you like. Oh, and I'm leaving the fish for you to eat." Iccup ran over to the bushes where the eel had fallen, retrieved the eel, and raced through the forest.

I settled down into the grass and absent-mindedly munched on the fish, extending my mind towards Iccup. He was walking towards the arena with that disgusting eel in his fist. _What the hell is he going to use that disgusting thing for?_

Iccup pushed open the doors and walked over to grab a shield. Gobber stood up and yelled out, "Alright! Now that everyone is here, let us begin! Today is the small but ferocious Gronckle! Whoever can get it back into its cage, wins!"

Iccup gripped the slimy eel in his hand, taking a few steps forward. The Gronckle flew out on its tiny wings, growling. It shot out a large bolt of fire, which reflected off of Astrie's shield. She flew back, slamming into the wall.

"Astrie, no more from you. Twins, shut up and protect yourself!" Gobber yelled at the arguing Rufftun and Tufftun. The Gronckle fired at them, blowing the two of them apart. "Alright, you two are out!"

Iccup was still stepping forward in the dragon's blind spot. He got very close, and brushed its side with the palm of his hand. Startled, the Gronckle spun around, glaring at Iccup.

"Back! Get back!" Iccup yelled, thrusting the eel towards the dragon's face. It growled, but flew backwards anyways.

Iccup reached out to talk to the Gronckle. 'Please, just get back to your cage! I don't want to hurt you.' He told it.

'Fine…' The dragon replied, flying away and back to its cage. Iccup dropped the eel down, sighing. "I hate this," He mumbled.

"Very well! Our winner is Iccup! You did well, boy! You'll make a mighty fine chieftain one day.

"Right." Iccup muttered and turned around, walking out the back doors.

'Skyefall, I'm going to my house and going to start working on your saddle. It will hopefully be done by the time I visit you tomorrow. Until then, good night!"

I pulled back into my own body, feeling disoriented for a second. _Let's hope you have it done. Because Iccup, you are riding me tomorrow whether you want to or not!_

**No reviews this time. So, stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, I know this is late. Here you go.**

As soon as Iccup stepped through the forest, I leapt on top of him and covered him in licks. 'Do you have your saddle?' I asked excitedly.

"Yes, I do! Get off!" He yelled, shoving at me.

I sat back and blew at his face. He stood up and pick up a large piece of leather he had been holding before I attacked him. He carefully placed it onto my back, tying it carefully under my belly.

"Alright! Let's try this!" Iccup said as he leaped onto my back. My ears were flattened against my head as the wind swept past. I flew up, and up, and up, until I could barely breathe anymore. Then I just stopped flapping and flipped upside down.

'Woah, what are you doing? We are going to crash!' Iccup screamed, scrambling to stay on.

'Don't worry! I used to do this all the time! Just make sure to stay on!' A few yards before crashing into the water, I flipped over and opened my wings just in time. 'See, we're just fine! You should learn to lighten up!' I said, flying back to the clearing. When we landed, he leaped off and sighed.

'You are insane.' The boy said, breathing heavily. I laughed, licking his face. 'Just go back home.' I said, pushing on his back. 'I'll tune into you.'

**Iccup**

_Bleh. I didn't realize dragons were so touchy-feely! _I thought, wiping the spit off my face. 'Skyefall, you here?' I asked.

'Yep, I'm tuned in. Go on.' Skyefall answered.

I trekked through the forest, trying to avoid all of the low hanging branches. 'It's the last day of training, no more of this! Maybe we can run, you can get free!'

'That would be nice, but we both know that isn't going to happen. Your brethren are going to look for you if you disappear. Just go into that arena and do what I tell you. You should be fine then…'

_This isn't good. Skyefall seems quite nervous…_ 'Hey bud, you ok?' I asked worriedly.

'Yeah. Jus-just go. Don't worry about me.'

I slowly walked towards the arena, suddenly getting overcome with worry. _I hope he is ok._

Gobber ran out and grabbed me by my hood, dragging me to the arena. "Today is your big day! You get to fight a Monstrous Nightmare by yourself! Good luck!"

Upon hearing this, I started struggling fiercely. _By myself? _I thought in anguish.

**Skyfall**

I scratched at my ears, moaning. _Alpha, not now!_ I thought. I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting all I could against the ringing in my ears.

'Fury, bring me food!' The alpha screamed in my mind.

'I can't! I was brought down by a viking and my wingtips were torn off! You can check!' It wasn't really a lie, just I left out the fact that the tips had been replaced.

'Fine, but you better find a way to get me food soon! I'm feeling hungry for the lovely food you bring me!'

The ringing subsided a little until it was just a dull throb. I sighed in relief, panting.

'Iccup, you there yet?' I asked, preparing to enter his body again.

'Yep, and I've got bad news. I have to fight a dragon by myself! And I'm expected to kill it.'

'What?' I exploded out. 'Be careful, if you're by yourself, you're very unlikely to be able to touch it and commune with it.'

'I know. I'll try my best. Just please stand by.'

'I will…' By now, I was in Iccup's senses. The small viking slowly stepped into the arena full of cheering people.

"Iccup, Iccup, Iccup!" They were chanting over and over again.

Iccup was going over to grab his shield when the dragon was released. I gasped. _Oh God!_ I thought. 'Iccup, why didn't you say it was a Monstrous Nightmare? That thing is _very_ hard to deal with! You're going to die! Hold on, buddy!' I pulled out of his senses, ignoring the rush I felt. I took off and flew as fast as I could to the arena. _Hold on bud!_

I flew through the hole in the ceiling and landed in front of the growling Nightmare. "Get away!" I growled, slicing at its head.

"Fury? Why are you here?" The Nightmare asked.

"It doesn't matter! Get _back!_" I leaped onto the dragon, fighting with all my might...

**Don't you guys love cliffies? But don't worry. You know I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**Maybe. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Told you I'd get this out soon enough! Read on.**

The Monstrous Nightmare finally stopped, falling back. 'Iccup, get on my back!' I yelled to him.

'But you have no saddle!' He yelled back.

'Just get, ON!' I placed my tail under his feet and heaved him up onto my back.

'Skyefall! Bad dragon! Where are you going?'

'Away from her-' I cut off and shook my head as the ringing characteristic of the alpha entered my brain.

'Fury! You seem to be flying just fine! Did you dare lie to your alpha?'

Through all of this, I could barely hear Iccup asking if I was okay and the vikings below screaming to follow us. But I couldn't react. I felt my path turning towards the alpha's lair, but again, I couldn't do anything about it.

'No alpha! A-a human gave me fake wingtips, as strange as that sounds. So… I can fly again.'

I could feel the heat from the nest pulsing out. I fought all I could, swiveling my tailfin, but it was no use.

'Hmph, fine. I don't believe you, but I can sense you brought a nice feast in a large wooden basket! I thank you for that! Just lead them here and I will not force you to feed me anymore!'

_Feast in a wooden basket? Oh no… _'Iccup! Tell your humans to turn around and leave!' I managed to get out. I felt Iccup shift around and scream something, but what I couldn't tell.

'Brace yourself!' I screamed as I felt my body plunging down to land.

"_Alpha! Come out! I want to challenge you!" _Iccup called when I (roughly) landed.

'Idiot! What are you doing?' I shouted angrily.

'Fury! _What is this?_ You come to challenge me? How dare you!'

'No! Alpha, that wasn't me! It was a human!' Too late. The alpha rose out of her lair, causing the few dragons that were with her to fly away in fear.

'Great, now look at what you did!' I scolded, fighting against the alpha's commands. I flapped my wings, shooting up into the sky. I felt my ears being pushed against my head, which surprisingly did help block out the sound.

'Shoot, Skyefall!' Iccup said. I growled, calling upon the power of a Night Fury. I shot five plasma blasts in rapid succession, putting a large hole in one of the flimsy wings sprouting out of the mutated dragon.

'This is good, but we won't last like this! Land by the ships!'

Gliding down to the ships docked on the island, I looked around for the other dragons that were supposed to be around. Iccup called out names, some that I recognized from tuning into the boy's senses.

"Okay, you guys! Find the dragon that best appeals to you and gently stroke its nose. Wait for it to talk to you in your mind and ask it if you can ride it. Once this is done, open its cage and come back here on its back. 'Kay, go!"

The people scattered, each doing what Iccup had told them to do. 'How is this going to help?' I inquired, staring after the vikings.

'Well, we'll have more dragons to help us defeat that, uh, thing. And maybe the vikings will be a little more friendly to you.'

I snorted with laughter, gazing at Iccup. 'Maybe, but only the future generation. These older vikings won't ever change.' I sighed, watching a Gronckle struggle to fly down to the ship.

"Good job, Fishfeet. You got a Gronckle with you. Now, please go distract the alpha away from here while the rest get their dragons."

"Ok!" The large boy said with a small grin.

I glanced at Iccup. "Something tells me you don't really like him…"

Iccup shrugged. "Maybe."

We went through this, sending the other children off on other jobs. Once the last of the dragons flew off, the Monstrous Nightmare bearing a boy named Snotclout, I took off and flew straight towards the alpha.

'Come get me!' I called tauntingly, and the large dragon swiveled her head, glaring daggers at me. I shot a plasma blast at her head as she opened her mouth to fire at us. The blast went down her throat and into her body.

I had no time to celebrate though. The alpha had managed to get a large blast of flame out, and it was coming towards me at a very fast pace. I was immune to dragon flames, but Iccup wasn't! I made a quick decision and flipped so only my belly was exposed out.

The flame was hot, hotter than any other dragon fire I had felt before. But, I could bear through it, unlike the human on my back. I felt his grip slacken, then disappear. _ICCUP! _I thought, diving down and after him. He was too far for me to grab with my paws. _What can I do?_

Making a quick decision, I retracted my teeth and closed my gums carefully around the boy's leg. _Wake up!_ The other dragons were still attacking the almost dead alpha, but I could hardly hear that anymore.

I landed carefully on the ground, nestling Iccup in my paws. 'Iccup, bud? Wake up! Come on!' I shook him strongly with my paws. 'Come on…'

**Poor Iccup. But we all know what will likely happen! I know the first movie is pretty short, I'm going to try and make the second longer. Sorry for those of you who haven't seen the second movie, this is about where the first ends!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, I didn't realize it would take about two freaking days just to update my computer. Here you go, about a day late...**

Iccup stirred slightly, mumbling something. I nudged his head gently with my mouth, licking his face cautiously. 'What was that?' I asked quietly, but got no response. Sighing, I picked him up and flew away, towards Berk.

A scream rang out as I approached, but I ignored it. I gently set Iccup down and covered his face in licks. His eyes flickered, and I paused, gazing at him. 'Anybody there?' I asked, poking his face with a paw. Iccup's eyes flashed open for a second, then squinted close at the light.

"Hey, bud… Can yah get off please?" He mumbled. I quickly sat up and leaped away.

'You're okay!' I shouted excitedly.

"Maybe. Don't count on it though. My head hurts pretty badly."

I gave him a look. 'Really? Seriously?! At least you're alive! Don't be stupid!'

Iccup sat up, glaring at me. "Now you sound like my father." I shrugged, grinning.

A Deadly Nadder descended from the sky soon after. "You guys coming?" Asked a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Of course Astrie! Calm down." Ah, Astrie. That was it.

'Iccup was kind of knocked out by the Red Death. Give him a chance to recov- oof!' I cut off as I felt a person climb up and onto my back.

'Come on bud, let's go destroy that whole nest, once and for all!'

I growled in agreement, taking off. "No more of us dragons being controlled!" I cried to the skies, flying stronger than ever.

Once we finally made it to the nest, Iccup leaped off my back and drew a dagger I didn't even realize he had. He started hacking at the little parts of the nest he could reach, causing me to giggle. 'Just leave this to me, bud.' I told him, lifting him onto my back with my tail.

I flew up and shot about 20 blasts of plasma at the nest, setting it ablaze. 'Whatever my blasts didn't destroy, the fire will. Let's now go back before it explodes and you faint again.'

I turned around and snapped my wings, shooting forward. This time, I was greeted by a few cheers from the riders on a Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare, and a Deadly Nadder. "It's the hero's!" Cried the Gronckle rider.

"I thought it was us!" Yelled the male rider on a Hideous Zippleback.

"Tufftun, hush. It was all of us! Now, why don't we tell Dad that it was us before he kills me for riding a dragon?"

Astrie laughed and got down from her own dragon as I glided down to land. Iccup leaped off my back and pointed at me. "Now you stay here, okay? I don't want to have survived a giant alpha dragon just for my own dragon to die at the hands of my dad."

I grinned at that, curling up and closing my eyes. _Time to switch senses. _I did so, notifying Iccup that I was watching as soon as the transfer was complete.

The small viking shakily stepped forward, telling me he wouldn't be here if not for Astrie accompanying him. He walked up to the dock, where his dad had finally returned on his boat. "Dad?" The boy asked quietly, gazing up at the much larger figure of the chief of Berk.

"What, son? You come to apologize for being a failure?" Stoick boomed angrily. Iccup flinched, shying away.

"I'm not a failure! I've done better than you! I befriended a dragon while you were so cruel to only think of killing them!"

'Iccup, what are you doing? Your dad's going to kill you now!' But instead the chief let out a hearty laugh.

"You are amazing, Iccup! Even after I scold you over and over again, you still have the spunk to talk back to me! Come here!" Stoick lifted Iccup up high and clapped him on the back.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Don't worry my son. I will always love you. Now about that Night Fury. Where is it so I can strangle it for taking you away?"

_What? He just said he was proud of his son yet wants to kill me, the one who made him that way?_

I guess Iccup had the same idea, because he started squirming in his dad's grip. "Why would I do that? Like I just said, he's my friend!"

The large viking sighed. "You really are very gullible, huh? You are so silly, my son! Well, why don' we settle down and enjoy this newfound peace on Berk?"

"Okay, Dad…"

**Okay, little survey. Should I pretend Thornado, Stoick's dragon in the tv series, wasn't released and stays his dragon, or just stick with Skull Crusher? Vote in the reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Really, only two votes? I guess you guys don't really care. But so far, both are in favor of Thornado. If it somehow comes to a tie before Stoick decides to get a dragon, it will be the one I favor. I won't tell which one that is though! Just in case. ;)**

It's been about a year now, and I'm glad we finally have some peace. Instead of the vikings coming to kill us dragons, we have them riding atop our backs for races.

I was in a race right now, actually. The chieftain of Berk had decided we should make some sort of game out of riding dragons. I really didn't care though. It was fun to soar through the sky, trying to be ahead of the other dragons. It definitely was better than being ordered to kill the humans.

'Woo, come on, Skyefall! That Deadly Nadder's catching up to us!' I turned my head to see that the blue Nadder was indeed pulling close.

'Not on my watch!' I started to beat my wings quickly, pulling ahead. As we whipped past the middle podium, I heard Stoick yelling, "That's my boy! Come on!" I snorted.

'Your father is so silly! _I'm _the one doing all the work!'

I felt a small shift on my back as Iccup shrugged. 'Yes, but he hasn't known you your whole life. He doesn't have as strong of a bond.'

'Maybe. Now let me focus!' I told the viking as the end of the race, marked by a stretch of ribbon, pulled close. I brought my wings down as hard as I could, along with my tail. I opened my mouth and pulled the ribbon away with my teeth.

"And the winners are Iccup and his dragon Skyefall!" Stoick yelled to the crowd. I snorted angrily. _That viking is so ignorant!_

The chief's son patted my head soothingly. 'Don't get too mad, Skyefall. You may have Fury in your name, but that doesn't mean anything!'

"Congrats, Iccup. You did very well out there!" Gobber said. I glared at the dragon trainer, pawing the ground. "Oh, and his dragon Skyefall of course!" He quickly amended. I grunted my approval, sitting down and looking around the arena.

"Alright! As a reward for winning this race, you get to go exploring with another dragon and rider of your choice, if you want." Stoick said to Iccup.

I sighed, knowing exactly who he would choose. His soon to be girlfriend, (Bleh!) Astrie, and of course her dragon, which she called Rainfly.

But, I guess I can be surprised sometimes. "Actually, I just want to go with Skyefall." Iccup told his father.

"Um, okay. Have fun then!" The chief said, taken aback.

Iccup hoisted himself onto my back, grabbing two of my ears. 'Go as fast as you can to the rock pillar bud!'

My eyes widened with excitement. The rock pillar was actually a large cave we had found in a tall rock island. It was a beautiful place full of lakes and things to hunt. I took off, leaving a large bewildered crowd behind.

'I'm going to loop around and go in false directions just in case we are followed. Okay?'

'Sure. I don't want anyone finding out what we are working on!'

So I did so. Once I was completely sure we weren't being followed, I dove down to the water. The rock island loomed overhead, the rock pillar peeking out at the base. I flew into hole, down into the surprisingly dry cave.

"Okay, we need to find molten gold here, if possible. It's the last ingredient for the potion." Iccup pulled out the small vial from a pocket inside his jacket. Inside was a bright blue and green swirled liquid. "Is it possible for you to use your senses to find some?"

I looked at him, trying to decide if the question was serious or not. 'You do realize molten gold would likely only be in a volcano, right? Maybe we'll find normal gold that we can melt, but not molten gold.'

Iccup blinked, then scratched the back of his head. "Oops… Well can you find normal gold?"

I nodded. 'Yep! I'm looking right at it!'

"Huh?" The boy asked, confused. I pushed his arm roughly, forcing him to turn around. "Ohhh..."

I smirked as best I could, bounding over to the wall the piece of gold was sticking out of. 'This must have just been uncovered, we've never seen it before!' I said, scraping at the piece. I soon dislodged it, carrying it back over to Iccup.

"Great, now how are we going to melt it?" The viking asked.

'A little Night Fury trick. Be ready to scoop it up in the vial, it will harden pretty quickly after I finish.' I didn't explain any further, just placed my paw on the gold nugget. I closed my eyes and focused on the gold, just like I was going to change senses over to someone else's.

The gold started to soften under my paw. Parts of it started to break away until there was just a puddle left. 'Now, Iccup!' I yelled, lifting my paw away. The boy obliged, scooping the vial through the liquid. He put the stopper back on, then started shaking it.

"Okay, the instructions say drink the potion immediately after mixing the ingredients thoroughly. I think this is good enough!" Iccup opened the vial and tipped it back, letting the contents drain into his mouth.

**What's the potion for? What will it do to Iccup? Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongHere you go! :)/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I watched intently, waiting for a sign that something had changed. Iccup flexed his fingers, confused. "Maybe I missed an ingredient." He said, pulling out the piece of paper that was his instructions. He scanned it over, even flipping the paper over. "Nothing…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I bounded over, gazing over his shoulder. 'I see fine print. I can't read it of course, but there's something there at the bottom of the page.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Iccup squinted, looking closely. "It says the transformation can only be made through the breath of a dragon." He read aloud. "You are most likely to become the dragon who breathes, however results may vary. To change back, get the dragon to breathe on you again. Well, that's simple enough!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sighed. 'If this potion of yours doesn't work, you do realize you'll likely die, right?' Iccup shrugged./p  
p class="MsoNormal""If I do die, just tell the vikings it was one of my ideas. They'll believe you." The sad thing was, that was true. They would think it was a foolish way he had thought he might become stronger./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Very well…' I took in a breath and unleashed the plasma blast towards his body. The viking collapsed at the contact. Scared, I nudged his body roughly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ow…" He moaned. He seemed completely immobile, laying still on the rock floor. I watched the viking intently, only to realize that he was looking less viking by the second. Black scales started to unfold, appearing on the stomach and spreading out./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It seemed the potion did work. Soon enough, a black Night Fury was sprawled out on the ground. "Welcome to dragonhood, bud!" I exclaimed, pouncing on Iccup./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oof! Ok, get off!" The former human yelled back, pushing me off with a strong shove. I rolled on the ground laughing with delight./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ok, let's go fly!" I said enthusiastically, running to the edge of the cave and jumping out, drifting./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know how! Skyefall, get back here!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I turned my head, sticking out my tongue. "Nope! Figure it out yourself. When you catch me then I'll teach you how to fly for real!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But, Skyefall…" Iccup called, crestfallen. I snorted happily at his helplessness./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A thick fog started to roll in, much to my delight. I dove into it and swooped around, happy to have found a hiding spot. 'You flying yet?' I inquired./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Very funny, jerk!' He muttered in reply. 'Of course not!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Well, you better figure something out! Your father won't be very happy if you return as a dragon, and only I can change you back! Try practicing in the cave just in case you fail and fall into the mouth of a hungry sea dragon!'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I could almost sense the new dragon growling at me. 'Thanks, that's real encouraging!' He said drily./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Oh well!' I replied, shrugging out of habit./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eventually, it seemed, Iccup figured it out, for I saw a dark figure in the sky and heard, "Skyefall! Where are you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Deciding to have a little fun, I called, "Here!" and then darted away to a different area in the fog./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not fair! Why are you hiding?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, stop whining!" I called before darting away again. Suddenly, I felt a large breeze pick up, blowing my fog cover away./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ha! I've got you now! I guess dragon wings are strong enough to blow away clouds and such. Well, anyways!" Iccup darted down, right towards me. I let him tap me with a paw, grinning at his smug face. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed, doing a little dance through the air./p  
p class="MsoNormal""See, you can fly just fine. Do you want to go home now?" Iccup blinked, glaring at me./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Of course not! This is so much fun! I want to stay until the sun has been swallowed by night."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"So, we stayed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"o0o0o/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We finally returned home as the moon started to peek over the horizon. 'That sure was fun, huh bud?' I said, licking Iccup's hand as he leaped off my back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Yeah, really was. I wonder if the potion works multiple times though…'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"'Hm, let's find out!' I said playfully. I fake turned hostile, curling back my lips into a growl. I took a few steps forward, then leaped onto him, ignoring his cries of 'No Skyefall!' I sent a tiny blast onto his nose, just to be safe./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sure enough, black scales started to blossom upon his face. emGuess so./em I lifted my paws off Iccup, waiting for the transformation to finish. As soon as it was complete, I blasted him again, turning him back into a human./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As soon as Iccup was fully back into human form and able to stand, I suddenly noticed a dark silhouette in the night./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongStoick will get his dragon next chapter. Last chance to vote!/strong/p 


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, here's another. There isn't quite spoilers here, but soon enough there will be. You might want to stop reading if you haven't seen the second movie, unless you just don't care. ;)**

"You know, it kinda hurts to cha-" Iccup cut off when he noticed the figure as well. I growled, staring angrily. Even though I had good night vision, whoever it was was too small for me to see the features. "Uh, who's there?" Iccup called nervously.

Instead of answering, the figure started walking towards us. As it got closer, I noticed blue spike like things coming out of its face. But, no, that wasn't right. A mask covered the face of the shadow.

"Go away!" I yelled, shooting at the silhouette's feet. It danced back, but continued its course. Getting quite annoyed, I shot straight at the stomach, blowing them back. 'Come on Iccup, let's go.'

'But…'

I silenced him with a glare. Glumly, he climbed onto my back, reluctantly gripping my scales. I flew away, towards the actual village.

As I soared in, Stoick ran up to us, a frantic look on his face. "Do you realize how late it is?" He exploded out to Iccup.

"Uh, sorry Dad," Iccup muttered, not at all shameful. After all, we had just had a very strange experience.

The chief glared at his son. "You're going to be chief of Berk one day! You should be more…" I tuned out this annoying lecture that had been said many, many times.

Finally, Iccup cut in with, "Okay Dad! I get it!"

Stoick sighed. "Fine. I will forget this little… endeavor of yours, but only on one condition."

"Okay, spit it out."

"You and Skyefall are going to help me get my own dragon." I blinked, staring at the man's face.

'Are you sure?' I asked him. Stoick nodded. 'Fine. But we should go in the morning. Night Furies are pretty much the only nocturnal dragons. Other dragons wouldn't take too kindly to being awoken.'

"Very well. But as soon as the sun is completely above the horizon, we look for one on the island." And with that, he turned around walked back to the village. After a few steps, however, he turned around and said, "Iccup? Don't come home tonight. Sleep out with that dragon you love so much."

Iccup pursed her lips. 'I hate my dad so much sometimes…' He muttered spitefully to me. I shrugged, rolling over onto my back.

'Just get on my wing. I'll fold it over you and you should be warm enough.'

Iccup did so, putting one of his arms across my stomach. 'Night, bud.'

o0o0o

The sun rose, cutting through my eyelids and awakening me. I moaned, stretching out my limbs. I paused as I felt an unfamiliar weight across my wing. _Oh right. Iccup was kicked out of his house. _'Hey bud? You awake?'

"Mmmph… Barely." He murmured, rolling over and crawling off my wing.

'Well, it will be-' I cut off as I heard a crash, followed by a stream of curses. I rolled my eyes. 'Stoick, really? Was that really necessary?' I called in annoyance.

"Hush! Now let's go look for a dragon!"

'You might want to borrow someone else's dragon if you want to follow us. I'm not going to stay on the ground. We'd never find you a dragon then!'

"Ar, fine. I will take Gobber's dragon for the day." Gobber had actually found his dragon very easily. It was a Hotburple named Grump, and it had come to Berk one day, in all of its sleepy glory, ran into the blacksmith with his mace ball tail. It had then woken up and immediately decided to be friends with Gobber.

So Stoick walked the long trek over to Berk's arena, where Grump was, to grab him and a saddle to follow me. I took this time to wake myself up, standing up and stretching each of my legs violently. Iccup, who had fallen off my wing when I stood up, started to pick the leaves out his hair that were from the bush he had fallen into.

When Stoick returned on the blacksmith's dragon, I was fully awake and Iccup was fully cleaned. "Alright dad, let's go now." He said, climbing onto my back. I beat my wings and rose into the air, gazing around. _I doubt we'll find a good dragon today, but I guess we can try…_ I thought

That was when a blue blur flashed by. "After it!" Stoick yelled, steering Grump towards the direction where it had gone.

**I guess Thornado wasn't really here, but he definitely will be next time. Stay tuned!**


End file.
